


Producer's Cut

by Iorhael



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Fictitious interview, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Interview with Shemar Moore as the producer of the TV Series, S.W.A.T.Can develop to M/M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Producer's Cut

“So, why Russell as Jim Street? Don’t you think he's totally different from Colin Farrell from S.W.A.T. the movie?

“Alex?” Shemar's smile flickered across his face. “Yeah, he's not Farrell, for sure, but we also never planned to simply remake the things and characters from the movie. The series surely has to have the spirit of the original work but it also has its own signature.”

“Okay. Back to Russell's Street, how did you envision him?”

“Well, I guess by now we've all known about his background story, dysfunctional family, being with foster parents, and so on. The things I like about Alex is that there is this air of vulnerability and melancholy about him that makes him perfect to be this version of Jim Street. I totally love that about him.”

“Did you pick him yourself, or did you have other candidates?”

“We had several candidates who read for Street, but yes, I picked Alex the first time I laid my eyes on him. He's also such a sweet kid—though this might not have something to do with him being Street.”

They both chuckled. The interviewer saw how Shemar’s eyes brightened as he talked about Alex. It was just so adorable and sweet.


End file.
